Someone To Fall Back On
by Darkshines1984
Summary: Short follow on from the Thursday 29th March episode…after Charity sticks the false moustache on Vanessa.


Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just besotted by them.

Summary: Short follow on from the Thursday 29th March episode…after Charity sticks the false moustache on Vanessa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charity had told her to close her eyes she had expected to be kissed…or to open them to find her girlfriend half-naked. So, when she'd felt the other woman press something sticky onto her top lip she had initially been confused. As soon as it dawned on her that it was a fake moustache she couldn't help but be amused, especially when she saw the mirth in Charity's own eyes.

"There…now if that doesn't float Martin's boat, nothing will" the taller blonde quipped.

Then Charity was laughing, and Vanessa couldn't help but laugh too. Today had been a mess, she'd been a mess and Paddy had probably made a mess of everything. It had also been ridiculous, like something from a sit com, and Vanessa hadn't realised how much she needed someone to highlight that. Plus, only Charity would do something so oddly endearing. Only Charity would be brave enough to risk any ire if Vanessa had taken it the wrong way. It was better than any fake platitude that Paddy or her dad had offered.

"See, that's more like it" the other woman smiled.

Vanessa turned her head to look at Charity, her gaze lingering on the side of her girlfriend's face. The other woman was constantly surprising her recently. She had ridden out Vanessa's moods remarkably well, been supportive, said all the right things…she'd helped her scrub every inch of the Veterinary Practice until it gleamed! Now Charity was sat here, trying to lift her mood once again and telling her that she wasn't 'going anywhere'.

Vanessa hadn't realised how much hearing those words would mean to her. Would never have dreamed a few months ago that she would be more scared of losing Charity Dingle than her career. It felt an awful lot like love. She was in love with Charity. From the way Charity turned her head and gazed back at her with a warm and adoring expression…well maybe she wasn't alone in what she was feeling.

Vanessa had never had someone like this before. In the past people had thrown in occasional grand gestures but had then been missing when she really needed them. Charity didn't do grand gestures, didn't pretend to be her hero. She was just there, with Vanessa, propping her up and encouraging her when needed.

Vanessa stroked her finger fondly across the moustache, were Charity's hand had previously pressed it to her skin. She wished she was brave enough to tell the other woman how she was feeling but it didn't feel like the right moment. Not when they were sat on a dog's bed on the floor in the vet's and she was half sloshed. They also couldn't just sit there and stare at each other forever, she would have to go and pack her overnight bag at some point.

"Why do you even have this?!" Vanessa inquired.

It suddenly dawned on her that within half an hour of her storming out the Woolpack, Charity had located a costume moustache. It wasn't exactly something you would pick up at David's. So, her girlfriend must have already owned the daft accessory and gone looking for it for the sole purpose of lifting her mood.

"Best not to ask babe" Charity admitted, chuckling as she spoke.

Vanessa looked at her blankly. What an earth could someone get up to with a large felt moustache? It was hardly like Charity could use it to disguise herself unless she was dressing up as Poirot. Somehow Vanessa couldn't imagine that disguise fooling anyone. Charity's eyes glittered mischievously, a sure sign the landlady was winding her up. Vanessa rolled her eyes, aimed as much at herself for being gullible as it was at her girlfriend

The expression just made Charity grin wider. The taller blonde looked amazing when she smiled like that, with such an open and happy expression. It made Vanessa's heart soar, that she could make Charity Dingle happy…that she could be enough for the other woman to want to stay. She automatically went to lean into her girlfriend, eyes trained on the other woman's inviting mouth, but Charity put a hand on her chest to stop her.

"If you are going to plant one on me babe then please take IT off" her girlfriend smirked, "It may be Martin's cup of tea but it really 'aint mine."

Vanessa had briefly forgotten about the offending felt accessory.

"Not even on me?" she teased.

The remark drew a deep laugh from Charity, who leant forward and carefully peeled the moustache off her top lip. Vanessa was sure she wouldn't have to wax for a while, but it wasn't particularly painful. She was too distracted by the affectionate look Charity was giving her to really notice the sting anyway.

"You are stunning just as you are babe" her girlfriend effused.

Vanessa felt her heart rate quicken further at the compliment but then Charity's lips were pressed against her own in a sweet kiss. Everything else seemed to fall away, even Voldemort the snake, as she lost herself in her girlfriend's embrace.


End file.
